Only mine
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: What happens when Prussia finds a girl from his past and finds out that history was about to repeat himself yet again. don't own anything!


He was always fooling around saying that he was awesome when he really was lonely and he didn't know how to deal with it. To keep up the good image he just dealt with what he had.

Never once did he ever show his loneliness till one day, he met up with a young female. She had Hazel eyes that matched up with her dark brown hair. She was only a few inches shorter than him. She was always quiet till he bumped into her one day when he was thinking as he was walking.

He didn't see her and he didn't know at the time that she had just gotten out of the hospital from getting two shots in her arm that he just happen to bump into. She didn't show her pain till she was away from him. They didn't even speak, he wondered who could have bumped into _him_ and not say anything.

So he followed her, he could tell something was wrong because never once did she ever take her left hand from her right arm as her head was down. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked

She didn't say anything, but he could tell that she was sniffling or something. 'What the hell happened to this girl? 'He thought to himself. Before he stopped her from ignoring him by going in front of her and making her look at him. He saw that she was crying as she held her arm. He stepped back a bit.

"W-whoa, sorry. Why are you crying?"

"Why does it matter to you?" she said not looking to him

"C'mon, its not like I meant to do anything to you."

"That's hard to believe from a non-existent country."

"You know of me?" He asked curiously

"Duh, who wouldn't know of Prussia?" She asked crossing her arms

He smirked at the girl, of course she was right about that. Who wouldn't know about the awesome Prussia? He placed his arm over her shoulder again with a grin.

"Alright then, tell me what was up with you holding your arm and you crying?"

"Psh, like I'd tell you! I'm late for work now leave me be." she said before she went around Prussia and walked quickly to her car.

Him being the persistent country that he was he went to the car with her and stopped her in her tracks. He held her by her wrists and he pressed her up against the car.

"No one EVER walks away from the awesome me. So why don't you just tell me what's wrong with you and I'll leave you be." He said with a smirk

She looked away blushing deep red like a tomato. "I just got out of the hospital from getting two shots in my arm. They were to numb off any pain that I had felt from my ex-boyfriend trying to kill me the night before. Now let me be and let me live in peace." She said sadly

He looked to her sadly. He couldn't believe such terrible things happened to the girl, instead of pulling away from her like she wanted he pulled her into him and he hugged her while avoiding hurting her.

She couldn't….She wouldn't do anything. She didn't trust men in the slightest, and the rep of a nonexistent country was no exception. She just stood there as he hugged her.

"I'm not letting go till you hug me back you do know this right?"

She rolled her eyes and she hugged him back lightly, then he let go of her.

"I'm driving you to where you need to go. You are in no shape to drive anywhere and yes I do have a license you don't even have to ask me." He said taking her keys from her hand

"I'm fine doing it myself."

"No you aren't. You said yourself that you're arms were numbed. No way in hell are you even able to get into the car and go somewhere without someone's help."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked him curiously

"Because, I'm making up for all the times that I've been a complete ass to people."

"Well, isn't that a first?" She mumbled to herself; she sighed and she glared up at him. "Fine but if you scratch my car in the slightest I'm kicking you out got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, now get inside the damn car." He said getting into the driver's side of the car.

She grumbled again and she went to the other side of the car and she sat down in the passenger side of the car. When she got her seatbelt on she Glared at him.

"I work at the Office between Main and 17th street." she said crossing her arms

"Gotcha'."The drive there was very silent before she looked to him. She saw that he had a bit of a smirk on his face. "What the fuck is up with you and smirking like a damn Cheshire cat?" she asked curiously

"Well, Its just that I know the boss of your work…honestly I'm not surprised he hasn't gotten to you yet." He said as he got to a stop sign.

He looked over to her to see that she had turned away from him. He looked to her curiously. "What's wrong with you now?"

"My boss _**WAS**_ my boyfriend…I knew the consequences of what I did and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he fired me already." She said sadly

"If he did, I'll give him a piece of my mind, He's the ass not you."

"…Again you are being nice to me…Why?"

"I guess because you shouldn't have to deal with his attitude and his short temper. Because of that bullshit he turned into the ass that he is now. So now you can kinda guess where that is goin' huh?"

"….sorta."

"Well since he isn't with you he'll be going after someone else in the office. Probably the next prettiest girl there."

"….How do you know so much about Ken?"

"Because he fucked around when he was younger and he still hasn't learned about fragile the woman emotions could be." He said as he looked towards the road again "Plus, he tried to go after the girl who was with me. He got away with it till she dumped him after I dumped her after I found out that she cheated on me."

"Ouch, that had to hurt." She said sadly

"Nah, not anymore. At the time yeah it did. But that was four years ago."

"….Four….Year's ago?…Wait you mean to say that you knew a girl name Mai gennia?"

"…Yeah, that was my girlfriend four/five years ago. How do you know her?"

"She's my elder sister…She told me she had a bit of a problem with guys four years ago…She told me to never go for another guy when you are with someone you love already."

"Well, maybe she should take her own damn advice for once."

"She did…She's actually married with kids right now. She lives in America now though."

"Figures, she's being a big pussy about being around here." He said rolling his eyes

"Well duh, she can't even keep her legs closed. She got married to a owner of a stripper bar." She said coldly

"Wow, she really doesn't know how to stop with the games huh?"

"yeah…and she wants her kids to be just like her."

"Damn, now that's fucked up."

"Yeah well, that's Mai for you."

"Okay, I remember her telling me about two sisters that she had that was younger than her. Anna and Maia Which one would you be?" He asked as he pulled up to her work.

"Maia, Very nice to meet you Gilbert." She said with a grin

"nice to actually know your name now Maia, which by the way that's a very pretty name" He said with a smirk

"Thank you, I might be coming right back out so can you wait for a little bit?" She asked

"No, I'm going in with you."

She sighed as she took a deep breath. "Fine, then lets get going."

He turned the car off and they went into the building when they did they saw Ken talking with three girls.

Gilbert coughed to get his 'friends' attention.

"Gil! My boy how have ya' been?" Ken said going up to him with a grin

"Cut the shit asshole. I don't care about your damn act here. Why the hell did you try to kill Maia for?"

"She tried to change me." he said with a shrug "She told me I need to stop fucking other girls and just stay true to her."

"Well she's right you ass. Girls all need respect from us males…and many wonder why girls all go the other way for. Its because people like you can't even keep your damn pants on for a damn day!" Gilbert yell.

Maia looked to him shocked that he was yelling at her ex- AND standing up for her.

"Dude, I think you need to get laid or something, You aren't thinking straight, now I'll take care of poor little Maia and you can go on with your day." Ken said pulling her against him

"I don't think so. I know what you will do, I just have one question for you." He said crossing his arms

"What might that be?"

"Will you fire her for what has happened between the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Let go of her and I'll make sure she isn't ever in your site again here."

Ken Glared at Gilbert before he threw Maia at him roughly and placed a box at his feet.

"That's all of her shit from her office. You two get out of my site before I call the cops on you two."

Prussia got the box from the ground as Maia looked to him sadly. Prussia just guided her outside and when they got into the car Maia broke down crying. She had her hands on her face covering her eyes as she looked down. Gilbert rubbed her back before he pulled her on to his lap in the car. She snuggled into him as she hugged him crying harder.

"…It'll be alright, I know what you are going through. Just bare with me, where do you live Maia?" He asked as he tried to calm her down

"….Five blocks from here."

He kissed the top of her head before he placed her in the Passenger seat and he drove there in silence. It wasn't till they reached her house that she talked.

"T-This is where I live." She said shyly

"Alright, Then let me help you out along with your things."

She nodded her head and smiled sadly. She watched him get out of the car and go to her side of the car and open it for her. He then helped her out of the car and got her things from the back seat of her car. Once she unlocked the door to her house her cat came up to her and started to purr as it rubbed against her leg. She knelt down and picked her cat up with one hand. As she did so Gilbert place her desk things on the counter of her kitchen.

"Hey Maia, did you used to share this house with your elder sister?" He asked

"Yeah, I did everything. Paying the rent, cleaning, Cooking and all that stuff. But then she left and it was just me. Why ask?" She said going into the kitchen where she saw him looking at a picture with her sisters.

"Because, I remember being with your sister in here and remember this picture dropping on the ground once because of her being...well her."

"You mean a whore?" Maia asked

"Yeah."

Maia sighed. "I know, she told me that she didn't mean to drop it. But like it even matters. She's out of my life and I'm thankful for that."

"Do you not like her then?" He asked

"Yeah, she would whine about the simplest of things. It'd be like nails on a chalk board hearing her whine."

"Ah, I see. So, what are you going to do now that you were fired from your job?" He asked

"probably find another one. I honestly don't know how much I can do with one arm functioning but, I'm willing to do anything to keep being where I am."

Gilbert looked from the photo to Maia with a small smile.

"Well, I have one idea." He said with a grin

"It doesn't have to deal with me taking my clothes off does it?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Hell no, I wouldn't do that to you. I'm nothing like that bastard you were with." He said placing the photo down where it was beforehand

"So what's this idea of yours?" She asked petting her cat.

"Well, how about if I find work for myself and I help you pay off this place so you don't have to do anything while having that cast on your arm."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously? Why the hell would you do something like that to a girl you JUST met up with?" She asked after she dropped her cat on the ground and placing her good arm on her hip.

He went up to her and smirked. "Why? Easily answered Maia. You aren't anything like your sister, which means you are a hard worker and your innocence is in tact. I'd like to keep you that way. Plus, Knowing that ass Ken, He'll be trying to find ways to harm you even if you aren't in that office. So having me around will help you a lot."

As he talked he backed her up to a wall where she was frozen at the wall. He placed an arm on either side of her head with a beg grin on his face.

"Plus, who wouldn't want the awesome prussia to protect them?"

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "You seriously think that's gunna work Gilbert?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it? I saved your ass from being killed by Ken and I drove your ass to work and here. Plus I helped you out. Its only fair you know." He whispered in her ear softly

She looked to him blushing deep red as she looked into his Ruby eyes. He got even closer to her placing his hands on her hips.

"So what do you say Maia?" He asked with a smirk

She shook her head no, his eyes widen. "No, I'm not going to have you do something I can do myself. I'm a very independent girl and even with one arm wounded I can do things on my own. You don-" She said before he kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes widen as she felt his lips on hers. But then her eyes closed slightly as she kissed him back. He smirked into the kiss as he deepened the kiss. He licked her bottom lip and she instantly let him in as she wrapped her good arm around his neck pulling him closer to her as she was picked up from the ground by Prussia's hands at her butt as her legs wrapped around his waist. They both groaned as their hips meshed together.

"Let me protect you Maia, I've never been like this with anyone…Not even your elder sister. That's saying something from me. Please, I'm not asking for much from you." He said softly to her as their foreheads touched.

"…What are you asking of me?" She asked looking into his eyes yet again.

"Be mine…Just mine. Stay here so I can protect you and be sure no one harms you ever again." He said softly

She blushed deeply.

"A-Alright…You got your wish." She said

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked

"Duh, just…Don't use me like Ken did."

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "I wouldn't dream of it Maia."


End file.
